Bleeding Hearts Forgotten
by Skyrimluva5
Summary: Naru has a dark secret that he has kept hidden from the world the only person who knows of this secret is Lin. Naru is slowly self destructing after Gene's death as well as dragging himself under by this deep tormenting secret. But dont worry Lin's their to save the boy he loves by the way Naru is nineteen in this. Please comment i love to here everybody's opinion. :)


Bleeding Hearts Forgotten

Secrets are meant to be kept a rule Naru learnt at an early age it was only a mere few weeks after meeting Lin he was forced to reveal his deepest darkest cruellest secret to the man when he learnt that rule. His agonising secret that he had kept locked away all those years revealed to a man he had only just met and to his complete shock the man was so understood and helped him through his rough patches doing whatever he could do to help him.

Naru POV: Point of view.

I sat at my desk working as usual concentrating hard on what I was doing and trying my best to ignore that feeling deep in my mind. I gripped tight on my pen writing slowly it was pretty late nearly ten actually Knock, Knock, Knock, "Hey Naru I have you're tea" I heard Mai call form the other side of my door.

"Come in" I mumbled she heard me and entered walking over with the tray of tea placing it down she was smiling like a moron as usual. She flittered around then as she passed me my tea cup to place it on the table she tripped causing the cup to fall to the floor with a crash.

I sighed "Mai please do be more careful" I growled. She looked very flustered as she began cleaning up the broken china.

My eyes widened as I heard her hiss in pain cutting her finger on a sharp piece of broken china "Aw crap". I gripped the edge of my table and my eyes glowed red I swirled around quickly looking away from her view my throat burned and I felt my fangs emerge painfully from my gums that smell that haunting smell it drove me mad just one drop and all my defences drop and I turn into a bloodthirsty monster.

"Naru are you okay" Mai asked moving slowly towards me.

I was shaking involuntarily my back to her I knew what was going to happen if she got any closer "Yes im fine go home Mai" I managed to say through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure" she asked reaching out a hand.

I shut my eyes tightly and scrunched up my face in pain damn it why won't she just leave "Yes I am sure see you tomorrow" I said blowing out a shaky breath.

"Okay see you tomorrow Naru" she called out happily walking out with the tray and broken cup. I panted loudly willing myself to calm down to ignore my burning hunger my eyes watered at the feeling.

I heard the front door of building click shut I clutched at my head it was burning so painful "Lin" I cried out falling out of my chair harshly hitting the ground.

I heard his footsteps echoing throughout my head the door of my office open and he stepped in "Noll" he called rushing over to my side.

I peered up at Lin as he held onto my arms tightly my vision was blurry as I stared up at him "Lin its hurts" I whimpered pathetically.

"Noll what did you do" he said concerned.

I shook my head in desperation trying to kill the feeling "Noll how long has it been since you fed" Lin asked shaking me.

"Uh four days" I said shakily clutching at Lin.

Lin scowled "Noll you must feed more often, your endangering yourself".

"Make it stop" I whimpered into his chest tears falling form my now scarlet red eyes illuminated in the dark.

Lin nodded and shushed me soothingly "I'll do all I can to help you" he whispered as he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his top button revealing his neck.

"No I can't" I said harshly backing away slowly.

Lin pulled me closer to him my lips hit his neck I could smell him he smelt so good "Do what you need to Noll I want to help" he whispered into my ear running his fingers through my hair soothingly.

I clamped my eyes shut tightly in desperation to try and not to hurt the man who stood by me all these years. Of course I didn't last I scraped my fangs across his neck feeling him shiver at the touch finally finding the spot I sunk my fangs into his flesh.

Lin hissed in pain and gripped my arms tightly as I sucked desperately on his neck the pain in my throat went away so did the burning hunger in my stomach as I slowly felt Lin go limp in my arms. I pulled my lips away from his neck licking the open wound and stopping it from bleeding I peered down at Lin's face it was scrunched up in pain and was very pale he was breathing shallowly.

Tears stung in the corners of my eyes "Lin im so sorry" I whispered as I cradled his head in my lap.

He had his eyed closed and was wheezing slightly and coughing his eyes slowly opened as my tears fell onto his face he reached up a hand and touched my face lightly "Noll it's alright I wanted to help, don't cry" he shushed and soothed me as I cried.

I hugged him and whispered in his ear "I hate doing this to you".

He smiled lightly and chuckled before coughing some more "It's okay Noll, it's okay".

Lin's eyes slipped closed again and his hand fell to the ground as his breathing finally evened out and he fell asleep in my arms. I picked him up and carried him to the couch easily he wasn't light but for a Vampire he was easy to carry.

He settled onto the couch and I laid a blanket over him I knew it was the best way for him to recuperate after I hurt him. I sat on the floor by the couch watching him sleep thinking about the first time this had happened. It was only four weeks after I had met Lin for the first time he had been introduced to me when I was ten as my teacher.

Flashback:

I sat quietly on a rock outside of my house thinking to myself it was only a few seconds before mine and Gene's lesson with Lin started. My heart was pounding my chest was hurting from the pain of not feeding it had been eight days and I was beginning to want to die. I was breathing shallowly and shaking and sweating my head was in so much pain and I felt like it may explode.

I heard footsteps but stayed looking away from the oncoming person "Noll are you okay" I heard the deep voice of Lin from behind me.

My eyes were glowing red and my fangs were out "Y ye yes" I stuttered trying to stay looking away from him.

"Are you sure Noll you look sick" Lin said moving over to me.

My mind was screaming no, no get back if he comes any closer Im going to bite him I will I really will oh please stay away "No go away" I hissed through clenched teeth.

This must have sparked his interest because he walked closer bending down on his knees and pulling me towards him "Noll tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help".

I couldn't take it any longer I jumped easily pinning him to the floor fangs bared and eyes scarlet I growled angrily "I told you to leave" I hissed.

"I cannot abandon my students in their time of need" Lin sated calmly looking up at me through wide eyes.

I hissed "You should have listened when I told you to leave".

I growled angrily and sunk my teeth into his neck as he hissed in pain "Argh" he seethed through clenched teeth. I sucked on his neck ravenously until I felt that he wasn't squirming or even moving at all.

I looked down at him and he had his head titled to the side his bangs over his eyes. "Lin" I asked quietly shaking him oh god what the hell have I done I scrambled off him and checked his pulse he was still alive thank god.

I heard someone coming towards me and snapped up to see Gene walking over with wide eyes "Noll what did you do" he said rushing over to the unconscious Lin.

"I uh I didn't mean it oh god" I said sadly hanging my head in shame.

Gene checked his pulse "It's okay he's alive but we got to get him somewhere secluded".

I nodded in agreement and we picked him up dragging him to our secret playhouse. Gene looked over at me "What happened" he asked obviously concerned for Lin's safety.

"I was just sitting on my rock and he came up to talk to me I just I lost control and I jumped on him" I stuttered.

Gene nodded "Why you were that hungry when was the last time you ate".

"Uh eight days" I said nervously.

Gene frowned "Noll why haven't you been eating you know it makes you lose control".

"No it doesn't I can hold on as long as you" I snarled back.

He rolled his eyes "I don't be stupid like you and push myself to my limits I eat everyday".

"Yeah well" I was interrupted when Lin groaned Gene and I turned around to see him try to sit up.

"Lin-san are you okay" Gene asked rushing to him.

I stayed back away from him with my head down my bangs covering my eyes "Gene" Lin said blinking and shaking his head.

"Yes Lin-san it's me, how are you feeling a little light headed" Gene asked kindly he was always the more caring and compassionate twin.

"Uh yeah a little but I guess when you get attacked by a Vampire" he said sitting up and raking his fingers through his hair.

Gene nodded "Yeah Noll is sorry he didn't mean it, he can't really control himself like I can".

"Yes I can" I mumbled.

Gene gave me a nasty look "Noll shut up your in enough trouble as it is now Mr and Mrs Davis are going to find out about us because you had the stupidity to bite someone we know now Lin's going to tell them".

"No im not" Lin said as he touched his neck.

I snapped up to look at him "You're not but I, I nearly killed you" I said nervously.

"No you didn't" he said trying to stand but failing.

Gene looked as surprised as me "He didn't" Gene asked.

"No he stopped didn't he" Lin said with a slight smile.

Gene grinned "You're the best friend ever".

Lin chuckled "Noll you're having trouble trying to control you're self".

"No im not" I hissed.

Gene shook his head "He starves himself to see how long he can last without blood, Noll is the most powerful of us two he absorbed most of my power when we were kids so he has a lot more trouble controlling himself".

"I see I think I may be able to help if you're willing" Lin explained.

Noll looked up at the man "I attacked you and you want to help me".

Lin nodded "Yes I don't blame you I am perfectly fine" he stood up but quickly fell back to his knees and groaned out in pain he raised his hand to his neck and when he pulled it back out it was covered in blood.

"Noll you didn't seal the wound" Gene said angrily.

Lin gave him a funny look "What".

"If you don't seal the wound it will continue to bleed until the victim dies" Gene said frowning angrily at me.

I sighed "If you would be accepting I would seal it".

"Fine I would rather that than die" he said.

I leant over and sealed the wound "I am sorry Lin" I said sadly.

"It okay Noll really" Lin said with a kind smile.

End of Flashback:

I sighed as I looked up at Lin he was still asleep that was nine years ago now and he still hadn't left my side. I still didn't believe he stayed with me even after how many times I had attacked him and nearly killed him a few times I didn't understand why he still stayed with me.

"Noll" Lin murmured as he sat up he looked a lot better the colour had returned to his cheeks.

"I am here" I grumbled looking down.

He looked at me "What's the matter" he asked eyeing me with concern.

I looked up at him "I did it again" I said.

"It's okay Noll really" he said leaning over to me.

I felt a hand on my cheek and looked into Lin's deep eyes "Im sorry" I whispered nearly getting lost in them.

"Noll you don't have to be I promised all those years ago that I would stay by your side and help you anyway I could" he said in his deep voice.

I nodded "Thank you Lin" I whispered I hated doing this to Lin of all people I loved him and he didn't even know it. I had fallen in love with Lin when I was sixteen years old just before my seventeenth birthday it was just before Gene went missing. After finding out Gene was dead and in Japan I left to find his body Lin as always was the faithful companion had followed me and stayed to help me. Now I was nineteen and I had found Gene's body he stayed with me though I chatted to him all the time in my dreams I missed his so much. After returning to England for a while we eventually came back and reopened SPR here in Japan.

"Are you feeling better" I asked concern easily noticeable in my voice.

He nodded "Yes much better let's go home".

Lin stood up and he did in fact seem absolutely fine I nodded and we got our coats and got in the van. The drive home was silent as always I felt so guilty about hurting Lin he seemed to just accept and allow me to do it every time I needed. After arriving home at the apartment Lin went straight to bed he was exhausted after helping me again I showered and went to bed as well.

"Hey Noll" it was Gene.

I smiled to myself "Hi Gene" I said mentally.

"So you got Lin again" Gene said he sounded angry.

I grimaced "Yes I feel awful".

"Just tell the damn man you're completely in love with him" Gene scolded.

"Shut up Gene you don't know anything" I growled mentally.

Gene scoffed "I think you would be surprised what I do know".

"What do you mean by that" I asked mentally there was no reply he was already gone. I sighed and settled down to go to sleep closing my eyes tightly and tossing and turning trying to get some rest.


End file.
